Episode 1895 (17 January 2000)
Synopsis Lisa asks around for Mark, and knocks on the door, but it's locked. Mark is still lying on the floor indoors, but Lisa doesn't see him. She asks Pauline where Mark is, as he had a doctor's appointment this morning. Pauline tells Lisa she wouldn't know, as according to Mark, she's public enemy No 1. Dot whinges to Lisa that she needs some things but Mark's stall isn't open, so she'll have to take her custom elsewhere. Phil asks Sam what's wrong and Sam says Beppe dumped her, and Phil says she's better off without him. Sam says he won't get away that easily. She talks to Beppe and he tells her that there's no point, because he doesn't love her. Lisa goes back to Mark's and looks more carefully and sees Mark lying on the floor. She gets Jeff, who breaks in. Lisa says she can't find a pulse, and Jeff tells her to phone for an ambulance. Jeff checks and there is a pulse, and Mark is breathing, so they keep him warm until the ambulance comes. Pauline and Dot both go in the ambulance with him. Sandra comes to see Beppe and tells him that she hasn't mentioned being Joe's mother, that should prove that she is not out to make trouble for him, she just wants to see her son. His school ring and Joe has had an accident playing football and is in casualty. They chat in casualty and Sandra says she isn't asking to walk back into their life but just a bit of contact. She goes back home with them, and Rosa is very cool towards her. She asks to see Joe tomorrow. His arm isn't broken, and he's happy to chat to her. Ian goes into the Vic and mutters to Pat about Mel being so nasty and her "victims". Dan and Mel chat about how to get punters in the Vic. Ian says she's not very Christian, and he decides to phone the church and get her evicted from the vicarage for setting a bad moral example. Ian goes into the café and Robbie asks him how Mark is, and Ian says he has no idea, why? Robbie says he was taken away in an ambulance. Jeff gets a call saying the church is selling the vicarage and also that they got a phone call saying a whore was living at the vicarage. Dot says "Who would do a thing like that?" Jeff says he has a very good idea who. Irene tells Terry that she has been given a gift of £1,000. Terry thinks of spending it on a stereo system, and asks Mick's advice. Mick asks why this aunt that you've never met sent you that money, and perhaps she will be visiting. Terry frowns and muses on the thought. Mick also suggests that he consult Irene on what to do with the money! Terry asks if Irene's aunt sent the money in return for staying with them. Irene says of course not. Steve tells Jackie he saw someone trying to break into E20, and he has to keep an eye on it. At the hospital, they tell Pauline that Mark probably has a common kind of pneumonia that people with HIV and deficient immune systems often get, but they have to rule out TB and some other things, so they are investigating further, but giving him antibiotics. Martin arrives and says he didn't think it would be so quick, he thought there would be warning signs, and it's just like Dad, one minute he was there, and the next... Ian arrives and Jeff walks out of the ward and sees Ian. Ian tells Jeff that it's his fault that Mark is in here, and Jeff tells him to leave until he's calmed down, and adds that if he has something to say about Mel, he can tell them, not phone the church warden. Ian says he doesn't know what he's talking about. Jeff replies that he knows Ian did it - it's exactly the slimy cowardly sort of thing he would do. Dan and Phil decide to arrange a snooker competition and consider the opposition. Gianni walks in and they decide Guiseppe's vs the Vic. Gianni agrees enthusiastically. Jackie and Mick laugh at him, and Mick says Dan and Phil are really good snooker players, on the other hand you are rubbish. Jackie says how are they going to raise the team, and Robbie says he'll play. Sam is whining to Nina about Beppe and Nina says he is her friend and even if he had said something, she wouldn't break his confidence. Sam starts getting hysterical and says she fancies him doesn't she? Sam calls her a "dirty tart" and Nina says just because Beppe dumped her she's going around whining like a pathetic little bitch. Sam replies "What's the matter isn't he paying you for it?" Nina slaps her and everyone watches and Gianni says they don't need entertainment in the Vic when they've got this. Back at the hospital, Mark is taken to intensive care and Pauline is told the next 24 hours will be decisive, as he hasn't responded to the drugs yet. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *June Brown as Dot *James Alexandrou as Martin *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Steve McFadden as Phil *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Martin Kemp as Steve *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Philip Brook as Dr. Coucher *Sartaj Grewal as Paramedic Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes